


В последнем лесу

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Maria_Kimuri



Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri
Summary: После Дориата Феаноринги слишком долго превозмогали Клятву, и Морготу надоело ждать. Гавани Сириона разгромлены Темным войском, Феаноринги уводят остатки свободных народов в огромный Таур-им-Дуинат, Лес между рек. С ними - спасенные из горящих Гаваней Элронд и Элрос, с ними выживший Амрод.В небе загорается Звезда Эарендиля. На нолдор Первого Дома и их союзников уже охотятся орки, гауры и темные вастаки, им пришлось бросить последнюю крепость и уйти скитаться по лесам. Но Феанорингов рауга с два так просто сожрешь! И они изобретают партизанскую войну. Светлые упорно отказываются отчаяться. И вообще, что такое этот ваш гаур, когда нет еды и ломит мороз? Да просто мясо и шуба!Часть цикла, АУ по Сильмариллиону "Звезда на излом".
Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911274
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	В последнем лесу

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Звезда на излом](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679045) by М. Кимури. 
  * Inspired by [В бане](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406079) by [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020), [Oleksiy_Lipatov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov). 



"Эльфы смотрели в небо - и не отчаивались более"  
_"Сильмариллион"_

Под дориатским плащом разведчика было все же душно. Раненому - тем более.

Но то, что пленных спасти так и не смогли, только ещё двоих потеряли, грызло Эделлина сильнее, чем боль от стрелы в боку. Слишком мало здесь было нолдор. Слишком много орков и вастаков. И слишком беспечные нандор, которых верные кано Майтимо уже не первый год переманивают за Гэлион, в Лес между рек, а они не очень торопятся переманиться. Нет между ними согласия, подчиняться ли разорителям Дориата. Одни уходили за Гэлион, другие отступали южнее, третьи пытались держаться родных лесов.

Лес Оссирианда здесь вывозили возами и плотами. Пленных эльдар погнали этой же дорогой. И сейчас, после боя и задержки, повели дальше.

Больше тридцати пленных. Больше двадцати воинов, которые не встанут рядом. Почти все ранены. Кажется, несколько нандор все же скрылись, ведь цепочка пленных была немного длиннее.

Мимо прошли двое вастаков, волоча за собой... Нолдо! Эльран!

От беспомощности Эделлин впился зубами в рукав. Он и сам ждал, что его кровь вот-вот учуют гауры. Спасало, должно быть лишь то, что кровью эльдар от пленных и так разило.

Человек ехал навстречу веренице пленных, и те, кто его сопровождали, оттеснили их на обочину и остановили. Эделлин мог рассмотреть его лицо. Адан и адан - чуть смуглый, скуластый, кареглазый. Только губы на вид жёсткие, как из камня, и цепкий взгляд, словно прицеливается, а не смотрит.

Эльрана притащили к нему.

Как же так, почему его не забрали, не подхватили в седло! Сочли мертвым? Забыть раненого, оставив гаурам и врагам - немыслимо...

Эльран едва стоял.

Гаур обошел его, скаля зубы. Сел, поглядывая по сторонам.

Один из спутников вастакского военачальника поклонился, что-то сказал, указывая на пленных. По его слову отвязали и привели одного из нандор...

Эделлин насторожил уши. Он был уверен, что Эльрана просто отправят к пленным, если тот хотя бы сможет идти - за каждого пойманного эльда вастаки и орки получали награды.

\- Этот не здешний, - расслышал он, напрягая слух, сквозь голоса людей, выкрики орков и множество шумов от лошадей. - Этот пришел из-за реки. От Железнорукого. Видел его с этими, со звездой. Ты приказал тащить таких к тебе, мой господин.

\- Хорошо, - военачальник вастаков Ульгэр спокоен и невозмутим. Его взгляд скользит по берегу, убегает вниз по течению Гэлиона, вслед за исчезнувшими нолдор, затем возвращается к пленным. Нандо и нолдо стоят перед ним рядом, почти плечом к плечу, разные как свет и тень, одинаково пыльные и в пятнах крови.

\- Порвите их, - говорит Ульгэр.

Эделлин его не понимает. Ни когда приводят четырех лошадей. Ни даже когда нандо привязывают к лошадям ремнями за руки и ноги. Этого настолько не может быть, что он даже не отводит глаза.

Потом ему долго казалось, что это вырезали даже не на памяти, а на черепе изнутри - как бьют кнутами лошадей, те рвутся в разные стороны, и живой эльда разлетается на пять кровавых кусков.

Его боль ударила Эделлина с такой силой, что потемнело все вокруг, заволокло алой пеленой. И исчезла. Он прокусил себе запястье, чтобы не закричать, и даже не сразу понял, откуда кровь во рту.

Когда к лошадям привязывали Эльрана, Эделлин уткнулся лицом в колени.

Нолдо жил дольше - и это время он кричал. Потом над тем, что от него осталось, подрались гауры, заглушив последний хрип, и орки с криками кинулись их разгонять.

Ветер с севера, холодный, вовсе не летний, забирался к Эделлину под плащ, холодил мокрое лицо, нес запах крови и звериную вонь. Ветер с севера невольно скрыл его от нюха гауров, как плащ иатрим скрыл от глаз людей даже в этих жалких кустах у берега.

Он не шевелился до темноты.

Потом Эделлин встал, обвязал плащ вокруг шеи и бросился в Гэлион. До разъездов кано Майтимо на той стороне было четырнадцать лиг.

*

На этой речушке, выбегавшей из Энтового леса, руки мёрзли чуть меньше, чем на прочих, и потому стирать зимой женщины упорно ходили сюда, хоть от деревни дальше выходило. Леса-то здешнего они не боялись пока ещё, хотя и там уже стали гауры появляться.

Лота и Ними рывком переставили бадью с уже выполосканным бельем, вывалили на мостки ещё одну. Лота взялась было за валёк.

— А слышали, что вчера мужики рассказывали? — молоденькая Анни трясла заледеневшими все же руками, потом засунула их под полушубок, обогреть немного. — Про князей на... Этих, бывших.

— Ты, главное, при вастаках про «наших» не брякни, — донеслось справа.

— Сама не брякни. Так вот, что говорили. Князей белолицых загнали в лес совсем, братья ихние уже погибли все, и они совсем там от ненависти и нищеты очумели.

— Кто б не очумел...

— Особенно если до того в палатах жил, а теперь избе радуешься!

— И пусть попробует, каково это, — забурчали с другой стороны, — спать на лавке, стираться в ручейке и есть пустую кашу!

— Причем нашу...

— Цыц, девки, дайте дорассказать! — возмутилась Анни. — Так вот, старший князь Железнорукий совсем, говорят, обезумел! И теперь ходит по ночам к вастакам в стойбища, один, невидимый в темноте, и убивает их! И железной рукой им сердце вырывает!

— Во даёт!

— И жрет их, жрет!!

— Врут! Это ж мужики, их хлебом не корми, дай соврать.

— Лучше бы он им яйца отрывал, — сплюнула Мели, которая все ждала беды, что отбилась от вастака кочергой.

— А ты ему посоветуй! — засмеялись с другой стороны мостков. — Найди в лесу и пожалуйся!

— Вот пусть твоему вастаку и оторвёт! — огрызнулась Мели.

— А ты завидуй меньше! — немедленно огрызнулась в ответ вдовая Хали, к которой с начала зимы уже второй раз приезжал нестарый ещё вастак из сборщиков дани, оставался на постой и подкармливал. Ненавидели ее потихоньку всё больше, но от себя ещё не гнали. Дети у всех жрать хотят, а язык она вроде за зубами держала. Ну... раз трёх баб, чьи семьи ушли в лес, не тронули, значит, молчала.

— А у князя белолицых правда была железная рука? — спросила мелкая Нэл.

— Правда.

— Ты сама видела?

Вот прилипла.

— Сама. Когда молодая была. Мы сюда только переселились, и князья белолицых тогда вместе с вождями все новые земли объезжали.

И дом был новый, вздохнула Лота. И она — девчонка-невеста. И зимы теплые. И вожди подтвердили союз с белолицыми заново, крепость за лесом укрепили, воинов туда послали... Казалось, все хорошо будет.

Казалось. Двадцать лет назад.

— А он красивый был?

— Тише. Чтоб Хали не слышала. Все белолицые красивые очень. А князья пуще всех. Как ненастоящие, словно не бывает таких.

— А дань все берут, что красивые нимри, что мордатые вастаки, — буркнула Ними. — Вот так бей его, а не три. — И снова показала, как бьёт по белью. Для Нэл было ещё тяжело, но куда деваться.

Из лесу донёсся унылый вой, сорвался на визг и затих.

— Да быстрее вы, копуши! — рявкнула Лота. — До ночи провозиться хотите? Чтоб гаур жопы пооткусил, курицы сонные?!

— Раскомандовалась, гусыня!

— Цыц! Поговори у меня!..

— Ой, — сказала Нэл, тыкая пальцем в сторону леса.

Волк вырвался из-за деревьев в каких-то паре сотен шагов от них. Он мчался изо всех сил, волоча задние лапы, из зада у него торчала короткая толстая стрела, и женщины застыли столбами — вдруг мимо, вдруг пронесёт? И хруст по лесу...

— Колотушки, бабы... и бадьями прикройтесь... — сказала Лота тихо.

Анни схватилась за ухват, без которого деревню не покидала, а Коротышка Эле моргнула и вытащила из-под белья в кадушке топор.

Из-за деревьев вырвался всадник. На здоровенном мохнатом коне, ни разу не вастачьем звере. Конище взрывал сугробы так, что снег во все стороны волной летел, а всадник орал. Красивым, свежим, совсем песенным голосом он орал, мешая привычные и эльфовы слова:

— Стой, улундо, тварь вонючая, стоять, шуба драная!!!

В руках его был короткий, толстый лук, прям совсем вастачий, и он снова резко его натянул и пустил стрелу волку в ноги. Попал! Варг кувырнулся в снег, в три прыжка конище его нагнал, и всадник свалился из седла прямо на варга! Визг, хрип, они катятся кувырком, конь чуть не тоже порывается затоптать зверя, а потом всадник, не торопясь, встал, отряхивая длинные волосы и озираясь.

Белолицый.

— Ой, — повторила Нэл, так и прилипнув глазами к юному и гладкому лицу, ну чисто красавец-мальчишка не старше двадцати, только глаза ни разу не молодые и аж светятся.

А Лота перевела взгляд на варга, валяющегося как тряпка. Из-под челюсти у него торчала гнутая рукоять длинного эльфовского ножа и растекалась лужа — красная по розовому вечернему снегу.

— Девки, — сказала она хрипло. — Мясо!

Когда они с вальками и бадьями наперевес все вместе двинулись к белолицему, он аж бросил волка свежевать и невольно изготовился драться, потом распрямился.

— Что случилось? — спросил сухо.

— Мясо нам отдай, охотник, — сказала Лота.

И тут белолицый вытаращил глаза, как мальчишка.

— Вот это? Есть?

Женщины аж переглянулись.

— Смотрю, не голода-ают они там, в лесу, и без нашего хлеба! — пропела Мели.

— А как пугали, когда два лета назад забирали оброк в последний раз!

— Мы думали, им самим несладко, аж князь Железнорукий остервенел и ходит в одиночку вастаков бить!

Белолицый эльф поднял руку, останавливая их.

— Нам несладко, — сказал он, — но чтобы жрать гаура! Это совсем до истощения дойти надо! Он же Темным разит!

— Шубу из него это тебе носить не мешает, драный ты тулуп! — бросила бойкая Анни, словно чуя, что опасности тут нет.

— Да не сильно больше обычного волка воняет, — сказала примирительно Коротышка Эле. — Поварить свечи четыре-пять, так и ничего.

Белолицего передёрнуло.

— Оставлю мясо, — сказал он, возвращаясь к работе. — Осторожно здесь вечерами. Гауров в лесу больше стало.

— Так за вами, не за нами же! — пренебрежительно фыркнула Хали. Охотник бросил на нее недобрый насмешливый взгляд, но промолчал.

— Много забирают вастаки? — спросил он, торопливо работая ножом.

— Ты ещё спроси, сколько уродилось! И уродилось мало, и забирают до жопы! — Мели злилась, только не понять, на что именно, урожай, белолицего, вастаков или всех сразу. — А до того вы забирали! Велика разница!

— При них и урожаи лучше были, — возразила Коротышка.

— Ты ещё скажи — из-за них! Ха-ха!

Нэль подобралась ближе, смотрела с восторгом на тонкое, чистое лицо, изогнутые брови, словно тонкой кисточкой нарисованные, и густые волосы, черные с отливом в медь. А Лота высматривала и видела другое.

Жилистые худые руки в шрамах и жёсткие скулы белолицего. Латаную шубу, ещё тонкую, как в ее молодости носили, кое-где подшитую заплатами. Штопку на штанах. Грубые кожаные сапоги, которые точно не из мастерских Одинокой крепости вышли, ох, какая работа оттуда выходила... Налуч был вастакской работы, как и лук, только родовые знаки и цвета другие. Как у тех, своих вастаков, из племени Бора.

Уж они-то все до единого подхватились в леса три года назад, чтобы не вырезали. И всех, до кого дотянулись, прихватили тоже. Сволочи.

Женщины уже потащили тушу к мосткам, споря, разделать её или так уволочь, а она ещё стояла.

— Кто у тебя в лес ушел, аданет? — спросил белолицый, сворачивая шкуру и не глядя на нее.

— Сын. Десять лет всего. Тогда, три года назад было.

— Тогда не бойся, — сказал он. — Всех младших князь Маглор отправляет в отряд, который охраняет его детей. Там безопасно.

— У этого... Дети?

— Его приемные дети, — уточнил белолицый, подвязывая шкуру ремнями к седлу. — Им нужны товарищи. И защитники.

— За которых награда золотом? — ляпнула Лота.

Белолицый помрачнел и отвернулся.

— А Железнорукий князь правда невидимым ходит по ночам бить вастаков? — пискнула рядом Нэль.

Эльф вскочил на своего мохнатого злюку.

— Князь Маэдрос Железнорукий очень, очень зол. Он все может, — сказал он, и конь, разбрасывая снег, умчался к лесу.

Разговоров до лета хватит, думала Лота. Не вышло бы худо... Пододвинулась незаметно к Хали, когда укладывали отжатое белье в бадейки.

— Помалкивай.

— Да куда я денусь! — окрысилась та. — И дети куда денутся! Две девки! В лес им, что ли? К вастакам в рабыни? Или в прорубь?

«Может, и в лес»... — подумала вдруг Лота. Эх, где мои двадцать лет...

Где мой первый муж... На крыльях бы в лес улетел следом за белолицыми.

Облепила снегом доставшийся кусок волчьего мяса, кое-как впихнула в пустую бадейку — и поволокла по снегу домой.

*

В алом плаще с черным подбоем, на светлой, устало ковыляющей лошаденке, совсем юный всадник ехал вдоль колоннады могучих дубов, переплетавшихся ветвями высоко над его головой.

Видно его даже в лесу было издалека.

Три гаура видели и чуяли его прекрасно. Вожак втянул воздух снова и оскалился — запах от плаща был знаком и ничего хорошего не сулил. Но запах живого был другой — будоражащий, пряный и почти как от детеныша. Необычный голуг. Славная добыча.

Вожак заворчал и двинулся на перехват, зовя с собой остальных.

Услышав вой, Элрос вздрогнул сперва, завертел головой, потом потёр заледеневшие руки: гауры ещё далеко. Лошадь мотала головой и порывалась бежать.

— Да погоди ты! — шепотом сказал Элрос, косясь назад. Если уходить слишком быстро, кто-то из гауров наверняка бросит охоту, а то и все сразу.

Ещё немного.

И ещё.

И пустил, наконец, серую в галоп. Разбрасывая сухой снег во все стороны, они мчались через дубовую рощу — невысокий всадник в развевающемся алом плаще и черно-серые гауры, подбирающиеся все ближе. Лошадь мчалась то быстрее, когда три сауроновых волка пытались взять ее в клещи, то чуть медленнее, и тогда вновь припускали волки...

Коснулось теплом — на него смотрит Элронд, брат его видит.

Рывок — и гаур слева едва не ухватил зубами сапог мальчишки!

— Вперёд! Вперёд! — Воскликнул Элрос, подгоняя лошадь и голосом, и мыслью. Серая лошадка мчалась в вихрях снега, откуда только силы взялись! Распаленные гауры тоже напрягали все силы, но рыхлый лёгкий снег, куда проваливались даже широкие лапы, не помогал им. Вот лошадь вырвалась вперёд на три длины тела, четыре...

Вожак взвыл — он не упустит! Не уйдут! Долго не продержатся! Отчаянным броском почти нагнал добычу, оскалился, готовясь вцепиться ей в ногу — и получил стрелу в оскаленную пасть. С дерева.

Острие ушло глубоко в горло и перебило крупную жилу. Кровь хлынула стремительно, пачкая снег вокруг, гаур хрипел и кашлял, мотая головой, стараясь избавиться от помехи, глотая то кровь, то воздух...

Элронд спрыгнул на нижнюю ветвь дуба и выпустил вторую стрелу — вожаку в глаз.

Элрос, пригнувшись к лошадиной шее, промчался прямо под ним.

Третья стрела вонзилась второму гауру в грудь по самое оперение. Тварь не остановилась и с разбегу взбежала по стволу вверх, норовя достать стрелка, но Элронд легко, как по ступеням, перескочил на две ветви выше и выстрелил ему прямо в пасть.

— Шкуру, шкуру берегите! – крикнул он другому стрелку.

Откидывая присыпанные снегом плетёнки, с земли вставали эльдар и люди с копьями в руках. Было их около десятка, и люди — совсем ещё мальчишки, да и эльдар не то чтобы сурового вида. Скорее, наоборот.

Гаур, рухнув вниз, выл и кидался из стороны в сторону, но копья встречали его сразу с двух сторон. Тогда он прыгнул — отчаянно, изо всех сил, через головы копейщиков. И одно из копий, тяжёлое длиннолезвийное копье, выкованное для боя, не для охоты, вонзилось снизу ему в брюхо, распоров во всю длину. Гаур рухнул с диким визгом, корчась на снегу рядом с комом своих блестящих потрохов и разбрызгивая кровь. Ударила вонь. Подскочивший темноволосый юнец прекратил звериные мучения ударом в сердце.

Третий гаур на копья не полез, метнулся было прочь — и получил от среброволосой эльдэ в прыжке стрелу под хвост! Рухнул с визгом, попытался выдрать ее зубами — получил в морду разом ещё две, от Элронда и от Элроса, чей лук скрывался под длинным плащом. Эльда и двое юнцов-аданов подскочили и воткнули ему копья в брюхо и в грудь. Тот глухо взвыл напоследок.

— Шуму-то подняли, — сказала лесная эльдэ с другого дуба.

—Снимайте шкуры, быстрее! — воскликнул Элрос и смутился, потому что это делалось и без приказа. Даже лошадей вывел из укрытия младший парень, совсем ещё мальчишка, лет двенадцати с виду.

— На тропе с юга всадники. Свои, — сказала Хитуиаль. — Ещё у брода. Один впереди.

Элронд взбежал повыше, осмотрелся.

— Ничего, мы как раз успеем одного освежевать, — сказал он. — Рыжий все равно будет ругаться, так хоть будет за что.

Юнцы-атани старательно заработали ножами, слушая указания эльдар. Элрос спешился, подумал, снял слишком длинный яркий плащ — и присоединился к ним у третьей туши, отогрев руки дыханием.

...Рыжий всадник летел к ним от брода, далеко опередив свой отряд, его лошадь была уже в пене.

— Сейчас начнется, — предупредил Элрос. — Не высовывайтесь, работайте.

Амрод осадил взвизгнувшую лошадь прямо возле них, слетел на землю и бросился к нему. Схватил за плечи, встряхнул.

— Все целы?

— Все. Ты не беспокойся, мы все хорошо продумали, — сказал заботливо Элрос. Тут-то Рыжий и вспыхнул с грохотом и треском.

— Раугово малолетнее дурачье!! — Разнеслось среди дубов, эхом отскакивая от мощных стволов.

Позади него двенадцатилетний адан перехватил поводья взмыленной лошади, повел ее в сторону, вытирать и вываживать.

— Сопливые сумасброды!! Что вы о себе возомнили!!

Элрос развел красными от крови руками, не пытаясь сделать вид, что виноват.

— Драные заговорщики!! Хитуэ, ты дождешься, Старший тебе ноги переломает! А я добавлю!

Хитуиаль невозмутимо скользнула вниз по стволу. В ее присутствии ничего плохого быть не может, говорило это спокойствие. Элронд просто спрыгнул, выпрямился и подошёл к пышущему возмущением Амроду.

— Ну, мы же у тебя хорошо учились, видишь, все сделали правильно, — сказал он. И невозмутимо увернулся, когда Амрод ухватил было его за ухо. — Лучше помоги нам, мы тогда быстрее справимся и уедем.

За ухо его Амрод все же дёрнул, поймав со второй попытки. Затем выпалил ещё несколько слов, кажется, гномских, тоже сбросил плащ и вытащил нож.

— Хитуэ, вернись наверх, — велел он. — Любое движение на той опушке — мы бросаем все и уходим.

— Ничего мы не бросаем! — возмутился Элронд. — Это четыре шубы! Вон какой вожак большой!

— Бросаем и уходим, — повторил Амрод сквозь зубы, быстро работая длинным ножом. — Потому что Старший с Маглором прямо сейчас идут к опушке брать вастачьего вожака, и если мы им что-то сорвем, то будем очень рады, если живой Старший нас просто пришибет! Нашли время геройствовать!

— Уй...

— Что?..

— Готовьте ремни для шкур! — рявкнул Амрод, и Элронд послушно полез в чересседельные сумки.

— А это ещё что!?

— Плащ. Дяди Майтимо, — пояснил Элрос.

— Какого рауга!??..

— Так он же самый яркий и теплый. Я бы тут задубенел совсем, мотаться по лесу в обычной одежде. А в нем меня за лигу видно!

— В-валар-рр... — Амрод чуть не порезался.

— Он его не испачкал, — добавил Элронд, улыбаясь.

Амрод прямо-таки вытряхнул из шкуры то, что осталось от гаура, сморщился от запаха, торопливо скатал ее.

— Мы ещё и дубовой коры для старого Дара набрали, — несмело сказал один из юнцов. — Кано Амбарто, мы полезные.

— Три очереди подряд работы на конюшне! Всем, — от души пообещал Амрод. — А зачинщики...

Он обвел взглядом близнецов, Хитуиаль и Тарлана, как самого старшего из «близнецовых мальчишек». Тарлан покраснел, снова начал оттирать снегом уже чистые руки.

— А вы четверо, — сказал он, — работаете в кожевенной мастерской!

Брови Хитуиаль взлетели, она скривилась.

— В этом... — сказала она с негодованием, — этой... Вонючей дыре!?

— Да уж, не мастерские Амон Эреб, — согласился Амрод. — Ничего, любите волка добывать без присмотра, полюбите и шубы делать. Вот себе и сделаете.

— Мы хотели дяде Макалаурэ...

— Сделаете сами, ему приятно будет.

— Там же теперь воняет, — повторил расстроенно Элронд.

— Я же работаю, — фыркнул Амрод. — И вы поработаете. Братики! Ох... хотнички!

*

В мороз небо обычно ясное, хотя нагонять бессветные холода Север тоже умел. Закат ещё долго не погаснет. Звезда стояла над кромкой Таур-им-Дуинат.

— Они ещё думают, что снежные поля их защитят.

— Пусть думают, — сказал Руссандол, сидящий на нижней ветви бука. Поправил верхний белый плащ из грубого полотна. Поежился. Мороз щипал уши и забирался в сапоги.

Он жалел лишь, что окажется в начале боя в стороне. Но им следовало видеть все и подавать сигналы.

Обоз с зерном и кожами тащился по дороге, жмущейся к реке, подальше от большого леса, подальше от малых рощ. Орки и люди. Людей чуть больше. Тху снова играет в «какая разница, кто князь», присылает людей править людьми и собирать с людей дань после первых устрашений. Но главное, что он сделал умно, вонючая тварь — поставил людей вместо орков воевать с эльдар.

Сменились поколения — и сработала старая приманка, говорил Дирхавель. «Хорошие земли на юге, поля, скот и работники, которым уже все равно, кто берет с них дань...» А самое печальное, что после многих лет войны и бегства многим и вправду все равно.

Даже гауров в обозе нет, есть лишь собаки у охраны, отметил Маэдрос. Прекрасно, чем больше шума, тем лучше.

Когда обоз поравнялся с приметной купой прибрежных ив, он кивнул, Маглор снял с пояса рог и протрубил протяжный сигнал. Его задумка, ему и командовать.

В воздух взлетели сугробы. Отбрасывая старательно засыпанные снегом плетенки, эльдар вскакивали прямо на поле вдоль дороги, поднимали с земли из неглубоких выемок лежащих лошадей — и бросались на бредущий обоз, смыкая ряды на ходу, стреляя на скаку. Собаки с визгом кинулись кто куда.

Обоз не растерялся. Им командовали люди, не орки. По приказу те и другие старались поставить телеги в круг, чтобы из-за них расстреливать нападавших, а сзади уже спешил отряд сопровождения.

Маэдрос спрыгнул вниз, сбросил с коня неровную белую попону, вскочил в седло — и пронзительно засвистел.

Свистеть — это было очень удобно, надо сказать.

Полсотни всадников Первого Дома, наклонив копья, вырвались из рощи и помчались по полю, взвихряя снег. Россыпью, совершенно несвойственно для эльдар, с яростными криками, охватывая врага с двух сторон. Отряд вастаков слаженно выстрелил, но вреда причинил немного. А затем прямо на ходу каждое крыло нападающих сомкнуло ряды — и они ударили с двух сторон.

Вместо затрудняющего движения большого щита Руссандол сегодня надел тяжёлый наруч с треугольным щитком, заканчивающийся остриём, похожим на клюв, которым можно было и бить, и колоть. Прорубившись к обозу, он направил коня в щель между телегами, пронзительным свистом зовя за собой ближайших воинов. Обозный круг почти сомкнулся, но теперь он ворвался внутрь — и кинулся рубить сгрудившихся внутри вопящих орков, рубить и колоть этим жутким остриём.

— Айа, Феанаро!! Айя, Руссандол! — непрерывно неслось над берегом.

Люди с воплями кидались под телеги и убегали прочь, чаще удачно. Многие неслись на лёд Гэлиона и кидались на тот берег. Их пропускали, приглядывая, чтобы не ударили в спину. Оркам Маэдрос велел пощады не давать.

На глазах последних уцелевших вастаков он проткнул ближайшего своим жутким шипом насквозь, поднял в воздух — и швырнул в людей. Те с воплями кинулись и наземь, кое-кто — бросая оружие.

Бросающих порой не трогали.

Снова раскатился по берегу рог Маглора. Руссандол, бросив недорезанного орка, поспешно выбежал из кольца телег, вскочил на коня, уже кусавшегося от злости, и направил его к лесу, свистом созывая свой отряд.

Последние всадники кидали в телеги с кожами горящие факела и тоже уносились к лесу. Две повозки с зерном уже исчезали за деревьями.

Издалека, со стороны становища, доносились звуки рога. Но когда поднятый по тревоге новый отряд прибыл, никого из нападавших уже не было. Только горящие телеги, только взрытый окровавленный снег, только стеной стоящий в стороне Большой лес. И множество раненых и недобитых.

— Поджечь бы лес этот... — сказал с тоской молодой воин. Поежился

Словно в ответ из-за деревьев донёсся трубный, стонущий звук. Далёкий, но он заставил вздрогнуть некоторых бывалых вояк.

— Знаешь, кто тогда тебе навстречу из него выйдет и на тебя пойдет? — ощерился сотник. — Молчи, дурень безусый! В этом проклятом лесу и деревья ходят!

— Деревья нас не догонят... — Парень осекся, наклонил голову.

— Собирайте людей, — рявкнул командир. — Если опять хоть что-то вякнут про Железнорукого — языки отрежу!! И волкам скормлю!!

Уцелевшие охранники уже вылезали из-под телег. Иных ещё трясло от страха. Не было сомнения — дойдя до становища, они начнут болтать, не сегодня, так завтра, и разнесут новую страшную историю по всему войску. И даже если несколько языков оттяпать, всех заткнуть не удастся.

Сотник подъехал к полыхающему тележному полукольцу. Присмотрелся к телам. Древком копья перевернул на спину одно из людских тел.

Дыра в нем была такая, что всю грудь человека разворотило, и сквозь нее виднелся грязно-алый снег.

— Чтоб его гауры сожрали живьём, тварь белолицую! — Прошипел сотник. — Демонов ублюдок! Попадется — никакому Гортауру Ужасному отсылать не стану! Порву конями гада! Зенки его бледные вырву! И собакам дам тулово живьём сожрать! И брата его смотреть заставлю!! А потом... Заставлю второго демона жрать то, что собаки не доедят!

...Сделав по лесу крюк, маленький отряд Маэдроса вышел на опушку почти напротив становища.

— Как рука? — спросил тихо Маглор.

— Привыкну. Сталь не особо хороша. Запястье мерзнет, утеплю еще.

— Амбарто и так сделал все, что мог с болотной сталью.

— Надо было по твоему совету перековать на него сломанные клинки и оковку щитов. Там сталь лучше.

— Лучше перековать их на новые мечи.

Звезда на востоке коснулась верхушки далёкой горы, и Маэдрос тихо приказал:

— Вперёд. Круг по лагерю, факела в шатры — и обратно. Со всех ног.

Теперь маленький отряд мчался молча и в полной тишине. И даже часовые подняли тревогу на несколько мгновений позже, чем надо бы. Наверное, глазам поверили не сразу.

*

Укрывшись отбеленными плащами, они подобрались к становищу по снегу, в сумерках, и, когда на северном краю началась суматоха — проскользнули через ограду. Да немного было той ограды, строить города и укрепления вастаки ещё не научились.

Хотя если все продолжится, могут научиться, думала она.

Они скользили от одного войлочного шатра к другому, то падая в грязный снег, то скрываясь в тенях, подбираясь к нужному. Мысленно Келонниль звала его «шатер женщин», как бы не называлось это у людей. Не то, чтобы ей хотелось узнать. Но издали ей было видно, как из него по вечерам выводили женщину — то одну, то другую, то теперь третью уже десять дней — и сопровождали к вождю. К военачальнику Ульгэру.

Когда вастака поставили над армией Тху — это была просто новость.

Когда он едва не взял Болотную крепость, и князь Маэдрос велел её оставить и уйти в леса — о нем крепко задумались.

Когда Ульгэр стал наместником земель южнее Амон Эреб и возглавил захват земель вдоль Гэлиона, убеждая землепашцев, что разницы для них между князьями нет, Маглор задумался, не договориться ли с ним не замечать друг друга, если уж ума ему не занимать.

Потом Ульгэр объявил охоту на эльдар и разорвал конями двух раненых пленных, Келонниль осталась без мужа — и с целью, которую выцеливала с лета. С осторожной, хитрой и злой целью, готовой, что ей будут мстить.

Но от женщин Ульгэр не отказывался, в шатер к нему их водили почти каждый день. И после любой стычки — непременно.

Нандор и так невысоки ростом, а вот в сопровождение ей выбрали самых низкорослых из нолдор, и то с трудом нашли таких, кто сойдёт за вастака размером. Моррамэ для этого беспощадно сутулился.

За женщиной пришли уже в полной темноте, когда улёгся шум. Двое воинов в одинаковых длинных одеждах, крытых синей тканью и с красными поясами, подошли к шатру, обменялись с охраной несколькими словами — и повели с собой худую и хмурую девицу с каштановой косой. Почти как у Келонниль.

По пути к шатру военачальника они на короткое время скроются с глаз караульных между двух богатых шатров...

Моррамэ со спутником убили их за один вдох, вскочив со снега почти у них под ногами и вогнав длинные, в локоть, ножи — одному в горло, другому в щель доспеха. Зажав рты, чтобы не допустить предсмертного крика. Келонниль зажимала рот девице в тот момент, просто чтобы та не заорала с перепугу.

Тем больше она удивилась, когда услышала ее голос, опустив ладонь.

— Я с вами! — сказала аданэт отчаянным злым шепотом.

— Под шубу вдвоем не влезем, — покачала головой Келонниль.

— Тогда заберите меня с собой! Или закричу! — зашипела та.

— Жить надоело? — шикнул Моррамэ.

— Да!

— Если убьем Ульгэра — заберём, — Келонниль решила не спорить, времени было слишком мало. Вытряхнула аданэт из шубы — та оказалась в одной нижней рубашке и мягких сапожках, бросила ей свой белый плащ, жестом велела ждать тут. Рядом нолдор торопливо надевали вастакские теплые халаты и шлемы, затыкали мечи за пояса. Накрывали тела белыми тряпками.

— «В темные травы!!» — прошептала женщина, цепляясь за руку нандэ. — Тебе надо отвечать — в темные травы!

...Стражи женщин обычно не говорили со стражей шатра. Потому что все знали, кто здесь и зачем. Вот они, как это делали виденные со стороны люди, подтолкнули женщину в шубе ко входу в шатер. Сейчас... Если потребуют сказать... Если аданэт солгала…

— Куда идёшь, женщина? — процедил один из стражей. Привычно.

— В темные травы, — Келонниль умела подражать голосам многих птиц, не так тяжело и голосу другой женщины подражать...

Неспешным движением стражи раздвинули копья. Она прошла между ними, повторяя движения, виденные со стороны — пригнуть голову, перешагнуть порог, отпустить тяжёлый полог. И ещё один за ним.

В шатре горели масляные светильники на подносе, и тлел очаг, наполняя воздух дымом. Дым тянулся к небольшому отверстию в куполе шатра.

Полуголый мужчина, широкоплечий, мощный, грузный, в распахнутом лёгком халате, даже на отдыхе не поворачивался ко входу спиной. Покосился на нее, встал с лежанки, застеленной шкурами рысей.

— Хватит кутаться, — сказал он недовольно. Взялся за плётку из пучка кожаных ремней. — Тебя снова проучить, дура? Я мог быть ласковее, но ты сама меня злишь!

Наверное, можно было что-то сказать. Пропищать. Можно было напомнить об убитых эльдар...

Келонниль убивала и животных, и орков, и людей. Впервые она убила смертного на стенах Болотной крепости. Но глаза в глаза — ещё никогда.

От мужчины шел запах нестираной рубахи, плохо вымытого тела и пива.

— Споешь сегодня — буду добр, — сказал он. — Раздевайся и пой.

Она медлила, стоя столбом в этой глупой шубе. Взгляд мужчины скользнул по ней, спустился вниз — зацепился за что-то...

Она не успела ни подумать, ни понять, что ее выдало. Она только прыгнула вперёд и вогнала клинок в уже раззявленный для крика рот. Под остриём нолдорской голубой стали что-то хрустнуло, нож прошел шею насквозь, она с силой рванула его назад и вбок.

Из распоротой шеи кровь ударила ключом, брызги долетели до очага. Забулькало. Плюхнулся на пол язык лоскутом мяса — Келонниль отчаянно передёрнуло, накатила тошнота.

Нельзя, сказала она себе. Нельзя.

У нее было от полусвечи до свечи времени — столько обычно женщины проводили в шатре. А все уже кончилось...

Сапоги. Вот что ее выдало. Ай, скверная из нее разведчица ещё! Не пришло ведь в голову разуть на снегу аданэт — и чуть не провалила дело...

Она словно раздвоилась. Я убила человека, ножом, как кабана, думала в ужасе нандэ Келонниль, резчица по дереву и рисовальщица, которая и стрелять-то научилась лишь потому, что сестры уговорили, а то как так, в их семье — и не охотница... Зарезала, глотку распорола, так нельзя с эрухини, так нельзя с говорящими...

Нельзя раздирать эрухини лошадьми и смеяться, что не сразу умерли, отвечала себе Келонниль-стрелок, обходя шатер и открывая сундуки один за другим. Нельзя вырубать леса Оссирианда и травить нандор орками и гаурами. Нельзя силой забирать женщин из семей и бить их. Нельзя жечь Таур-им-Дуинат. Нельзя палить онодримов орочьим огнем, который липнет к стволу и не гасится водой. Нельзя делать морготовы дела и думать, что так и надо.

На мгновение Келонниль показалось — за уверенность, что так и надо, она ненавидит больше, чем за что-либо другое. Потому что она – основа всего.

Бумаги, вспомнила она слово. Ох, вот это напугало ее больше всего. Она забыла само слово! Бумаги, пергамент, письма...

Какие-то письма, свёрнутые трубочками, нашлись только под подушкой лежанки.

Келонниль отсчитала время, поставила масляные лампы у дальней стены возле ковров, спрятала письма и нож в одежде — и вышла наружу. Прежняя нандэ из Оссирианда плакала у нее внутри.

...Девчонка-аданэт уже замёрзла и тряслась под белым плащом. Ей бросили синий ватный халат, подпоясали. Это чудо, что все удалось — но у них совсем мало времени.

— Сейчас выходим, твердым шагом идем к шатру женщин, заходим за него, — Моррамэ поглядел на звёзды. Говорил он только для аданэт. — Начинается тревога — бежим что есть силы.

Что произойдет первым, неотрывно думала нандэ, шагая по грязному утоптанному снегу — загорится шатер Ульгэра, или князья поведут вторую атаку?

Гиль-Эстель, Звезда надежды, хорошо видимая отсюда, коснулась кромки Большого леса. Затем раздались крики, и затрубил вастакский рог с северного края стойбища. Князь Маэдрос успел первым.

Они бежали, как нандэ никогда в жизни не бегала. Потому что никогда ещё нандэ не пыталась обогнать вражьи стрелы по сухому снегу, который даже ее ноги словно бы плохо держит, одновременно таща за собой смертную женщину, проваливающуюся в этот проклятый снег почти по колено. Когда Моррамэ взвалил ее на плечо — начал проваливаться он.

Стрела возникла рядом в этом рыхлом снегу, утонув почти целиком, потом другая, третья. Обожгло ногу. Дёрнуло волосы.

Эделлин глухо охнул, шатнулся, побежал дальше, но медленнее. Келонниль ухватила за руку его.

— Бегите, — тот выдернул руку. — Без девчонки затаились бы.

— Да, — она снова его ухватила. Дальше, дальше...

Что быстрее, доскачут свои заснеженные всадники, выскочившие из какой-то низины, или подстрелят, или догонят вастаки?.. Вон уже тревогу трубят от шатра вождя, вон далеко слева конники нолдор снова разворачиваются и врассыпную уходят к лесу...

Когда она готовилась вскочить на лошадь, ровно в то самое мгновение, нандэ поймала стрелу в зад. Пока ее долго везли по лесу, перекинутую через седло, как мешок — думала, что ей не повезло.

Потом увидела, как снимают с коней белого полуживого Эделлина и заледеневшую девчонку, и решила, что обошлось.

Холодно только было ужасно.

*

— Как близнецы? – был первый вопрос Маглора.

— Все хорошо, — отозвался удивленный Амрод с небольшим колебанием. — Халадины сложили, наконец, свою… баню. Сейчас отогреем вас.

Зубами Маэдрос еще не стучал – но холод донимал его непрерывно всю обратную дорогу. Ночь выдалась ясной и ледяной, казалось, звезды тихонько хрустят наверху, и невольно опять догоняли мысли – в Хэлкараксэ было уже так, или еще холоднее?

Интересно, чем измерить холод?...

— Пусть разведчики отогреваются, наверняка поморозились хуже нашего, — Маглор спешился, бросил поводья мальчишке-адану, а щит – оруженосцу.

Этьяро, оруженосец Амрода, принял у Маэдроса щит-коготь, помог снять доспех, исчез с грузом в дверях княжьего дома.

— Поморозившихся в баню нельзя, — сказал тут же старая Нэн из хадорингов, поставленная следить за мыльным и банным хозяйством. – Шкура снимется вместе с одеждой. Их просто в тепло, а горячее внутрь.

Маэдроса едва заметно передернуло. Он снял перчатку, привычно прижав к боку, развернул теплый рукав на правом запястье. Оно было ледяным и тихо ныло от холода, но чувствительности не потеряло.

— По Хитлуму знаешь? – спросил ее Амрод.

— По нему. Зимы там были… как здешние. И через горы… — старуха махнула рукой и поставила перед ним две деревянные бадейки с веревочными ручками. Внутри постукивали ковшики поменьше, плетеная мочалка. – Только она еще не в полную силу протопилась.

— А нам и не нужно в полную. – Амрод подхватил бадейки. – Эти сумасброды халадинские топят так, что дышишь еле-еле, а потом купаются в снегу. Говорят, еще их предки за Синими горами такое придумали, там тоже были холодные зимы. А я хочу вас просто отогреть и вымыть.

— И себя не забудь.

— Забудешь тут! Хотя ты прав, скоро мне в мастерской вовсе нюх отшибать начнет. Любопытно, как же делали кожи наше первое поколение? Там, на востоке?..

Этот поселок был кольцом из приземистых, с крышами до самой земли длинных домов, полуутопленных в землю, сложенных по большей части из торфа. Сейчас, под снегом, и с нескольких сотен шагов нельзя было отличить от холмов или курганов, только струйки дыма и выдавали жилье. Но дым мгновенно развеивался под северным ветром, даже не поднимаясь высоко.

Только баню построили из дерева. Не лучшего, но что делать. Онодримы указывали сухие, больные, грозящие упасть и порой очень старые деревья для вырубки, и только радовались, когда рубили упавшие стволы – это очищало лес, сберегая от пожаров.

Амрод распахнул дверь, пригнувшись, исчез внутри. Все же и эта постройка была приземистой, хоть и ушла в землю с лица больше чем наполовину. А вот задом она выходила на берег озерца, и Маэдрос мимолетно подумал – будет выше уровня воды.

Потолок внутри все равно был для него низким. Так было везде, кроме их охотничьих и княжьих домов. Он с недовольством подумал – неужели придется однажды привыкнуть?

В сухой комнатке братья уже скидывали одежду. Из следующей двери текло теплом. Он привычно сбросил кафтан, распустил завязку ворота рубахи одной рукой, стащил за ворот. Разулся, наступая одной ногой на носок сапога другой. Этьяро жестом предложил помощь – он отказался. Слишком привык делать все сам.

Все еще порой доказывал, что может.

Хотя железной руки немного не хватало. Даже неподвижная ладонь позволяет больше, чем пустое запястье.

— Железная тебя обожжет внутри, — сказал Амрод, поймав его взгляд.

— Я снял бы ее последней, — Маэдрос раздражённо отбросил штаны, потом все же подобрал, перекинул через правое предплечье, сложил, как остальную одежду.

Вошёл, нагнувшись, следом за братьями во внутреннюю дверь.

Здесь светился только очаг, в котором калились крупные округлые камни, над ним уходила в крышу тонкая глиняная труба с задвижкой. Вдоль стены тянулись лавки, почему-то двух высот, обычные и повыше.

— Зачем это?

— Когда в полную силу, на верхних особенно жарко.

Котел воды над очагом. Бочка холодной воды у входа. Пустые бадейки. Ещё одна дверь, наружу, в дальней стене, обитая старыми тряпками. Простые массивные табуреты из обрезков досок. Желобок в полу, уходящий под стену. Маэдрос привычно отмечал детали на случай... На случай внезапной беды.

Но главное — тепло, забирающееся под кожу, шепчущее о безопасности...

— Майтимо!

— Не смотри так. — Он бросил нож на высокую лавку. Сел, откинулся назад с облегчением.

— Майтимо, это баня.

— И что? — спросил он.

Амрод пожал плечами, начал смешивать в бадейке холодную и горячую воду.

Протянул кусок мыла, ещё из старых запасов, и берестяной туесок со смесью сухого ила и глиняного порошка, который использовали для мытья все чаще. Смывался он хуже, но очищал неплохо.

— Помочь?

— Я справлюсь, — повторил Руссандол, расплетая спутанную косу.

Выбор между тем, чтобы обрезать волосы или ходить грязными вокруг него обсуждали все чаще. Мужчины народа Бора, собиравшие хвост на выбритой с боков голове, первыми начали его укорачивать, но не срезали. Другие аданы тоже стали подрезать покороче, едва ниже плеч.

Даже иные нолдор так стали делать.

Маэдрос думал, что отрежет волосы как пленный только в случае, если придется выбирать между ними и пальцами. Но ухаживать за ними становилось все труднее.

— Вот упрямец. Я помочь хочу.

— Мне перечислить, сколько я живу вашей помощью?

— Мне сколько повторять, что я просто рад тебе помочь?

— Майтимо. Прошу, не упрямься, — Маглор опрокинул на себя бадейку воды и теперь тоже намыливал себе волосы, спадавшие блестящим черным потоком. На боку его ещё виднелся недавний шрам. — Я знаю, что ты можешь сам.

Маэдрос вздохнул. Гребень опять застрял в волосах, которые несколько дней не было времени расплести и расчесать. По правде говоря, у них и поесть было немного времени.

На прядях остались темные пятна с последних стычек, заметил он вдруг с омерзением.

— Хорошо. И... Благодарю.

Амрод засмеялся и опрокинул на него ведро горячей воды. Отдельно вылил несколько ковшей на волосы и начал ловко намыливать темно-медную гриву Старшего обеими руками, распуская пальцами колтуны.

Мыло напомнило об Амон Эреб, обустроенном, домашнем настолько, насколько было возможно после разгрома, о купальне, заботливо устроенной Младшими, в которой огонь разводили под гладкой мраморной лежанкой, дверца печи оставалась снаружи, и там не было ни дыма, ни копоти, лишь чистый пар от воды и нагретого камня, где воду в чан подводили по желобу, а отводили по трубке, стоило только пробку вынуть… И многом другом хорошем, о чем не стоило вспоминать. Или стоило, но не прямо сейчас, чтобы не размякнуть у братьев на глазах.

Волосы становились все мягче. Пальцы Рыжего помассировали голову, прошлись ещё раз по всей длине волос.

Маэдрос невольно закрыл глаз. И даже не шевельнулся, когда снова получил поток воды на голову.

Воды здесь, на озере с теплым источником, можно было не жалеть. Хоть этим они богаты.

— Высохнешь — заплету. Возьми. — В его ладонь лег кусочек мыла, уже небольшой.

Тепло заползло, наконец, в самую глубину тела. Захотелось растянуться на лавке и забыть обо всем, особенно о холоде снаружи.

Но он просто осторожно умылся, плеснул в лицо воды. Ожог на месте правого глаза был чувствительнее и к теплу, и к холоду, на воздухе он леденел, а здесь вода показалась совсем горячей.

Амрод развалился у самого очага и расчесывал уже свою гриву. Закутался в мокрые рыжие волосы, как в плащ. 

— Есть ли возможность обновить запас? — Подумал Маэдрос вслух.

— Я сварю, но только самое простое, из жира, и опять нужны дрова. А лес вокруг чист на несколько лиг. Дождемся хорошей бури, и тогда...

— Опять о делах! Да угомонитесь вы уже! — И Маглор плеснул в них с двух рук холодной водой. Амрод немедленно ответил тем же.

Маэдрос только отмахнулся.

— Кстати, о делах. Что опять без нас натворили?

— Что?

— Натворили. Без нас. Что?

Смутившийся Амрод вздохнул. Теперь и Маглор сверлил его взглядом.

— Взяли трёх гауров своим малым отрядом, — от этого признания Амрод слегка покраснел. — Красный плащ твой стащили и поочередно ездили по той дубраве, пока их не заметили, а остальные в засаде. Хорошо взяли, я примчался, а они уже свежуют. И меня успокаивают...

Маглор сперва молча расколотил о ближнюю стену черпак, а затем опрокинул ведро холодной воды себе на голову. Зачерпнул второе — и резко выплеснул на Амрода, забрызгав и Старшего. Тот вздрогнул.

— Поздравляю, — сказал Маэдрос. — Теперь ты полноправный старший брат. Неопытный, правда, ещё какой-то.

— А раньше был не настоящий? — ощетинился Амрод, вскакивая.

— Раньше ты ими командовать ещё мог. А теперь уже не можешь. И вот теперь ты понимаешь.

— Я не хочу брать их в оруженосцы! — голосу Маглора резко стало тесно в бане. Он выдохнул и сказал уже тише:

— По меньшей мере, до тех пор, пока они не перестанут выглядеть подростками. Они одни такие среди нас! Их за лигу опознают враги.

— Так в охотничьем отряде им уже тесно! Послушайте, я хотел, чтобы вы отдохнули, а не говорили только о делах! — возмутился Рыжий. — Черпаков после наших споров... не напасешься.

— Что ты сделал?

— Будут пять дней работать со мной в кожевенной мастерской. Уж за пять дней мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Ты прав, — Маглор вздохнул, сел рядом со Старшим. — Но я всерьез испугался.

— Ну, положим, они больше не одни такие, — Забулькала вода в котле, Амрод зачерпнул горячей и подлил холодной. Плеснул что-то на камни — под потолок рванулся пахнущий мятой пар.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — Удивился Маглор.

— На острове родились дети у двух семей эльдар.

— Это не выдумки?

— Это не выдумки, Кано.

Они помолчали. Рыжий плеснул ещё отвара на камни, снова радостно запахло мятой.

— К весне начнется ответ Тху. Если все же попытаться их отослать, когда утихнут зимние бури... — Начал Маэдрос — и осекся. Усмехнулся.

— Ты не сможешь их заставить, Майтимо, — сказал Амрод. Но смотрел при этом на Маглора. — Никакой силой.

— Пожалеем остров, — бросил Маглор, отворачиваясь и неловко улыбаясь.

*

— Вот теперь все как надо, — сказал Халин-халадин, захлопывая внутреннюю дверь, чтобы не упустить жар. — Князья ваши так, погрелись чуток, пополоскались — словом, не понимают они ничего. В мытье.

— А вот этого не надо, — обиделся Этьяро. — Ты ведь служил в отряде на Амон Эреб, можно подумать, в купальне ни разу не был!

— Был. Ну, чисто, красиво, а так ничего особенного. Слабовато.

— Хвалишься.

— И хвалюсь. Хорошая баня должна до костей жаром пробирать, чтобы еле дышалось. Чтобы аж светился после нее!

— Я принес кое-что, — сказал Фаньо, оруженосец Маглора, пригибаясь и входя в предбанник. Достал из-за отворота шубы резную деревянную шкатулку.

— Ух ты, феанорова лампа! Ни разу с таким светом не мылся, — простодушно обрадовался Халин. — Да в новенькой баньке, не копчёной, совсем славно будет!

Третьим пришел усталый, только что отмерзший Моррамэ, вливший в себя половину котелка горячего отвара сосновых игл и все ещё недовольный. Другие эльдар пока не решились пробовать «полную силу» халадинской бани.

«Только отмороженные со звездой во лбу», сказала им вслед Хитуиаль. Моррамэ молча показал ей язык и нырнул в предбанник. Для шестерых тут было уже слегка тесно...

Люди поскидывали одежду, бросили небрежно и исчезли за второй дверью. Фаньо пожал плечами, свернул и сложил свои вещи, особенно штаны, которые пора было бы чинить, раз заменить так просто не получится. Открыл шкатулку с лампой, и по тесной комнатке разлился яркий теплый свет, как у вечернего солнца.

Сделав шаг во внутреннюю дверь, он схватил ртом раскаленный влажный воздух — и зашипел.

— Сядь, — толкнули его в сторону скамьи, — внизу легче. Привыкнешь. Голову прикрой!

Кто-то забрал шкатулку с камнем из его руки и поставил на полочку. Стало видно, что там стоят туески с очищающей смесью и полотенца... Ну, то, что использовалось для вытирания.

Двое других нолдор вели себя также — входили и застывали, их пихали на скамейку — «пообвыкнуться». Фаньо ошеломленно смотрел на аданов, весело гомонящих вокруг бочки с водой, будто и правда в ласковой купальне.

Третий адан, кряжистый и плотный, принес ещё одну бадейку с черпачком, и бережно поставил на скамью. Запахло...

Не может быть! Летним слабым пивом.

— Вот, сберёг, — сказал Дарен гордо. — За удачу.

Черпачок пошел по кругу. Пиво было почти ледяным, Фаньо едва его пригубил. А затем кто-то плеснул воды на камни очага, и белый пар заволок всю комнату...

Моррамэ без лишних слов лег на лавку. Сам Фаньо, кажется, начал привыкать. Пот, правда, уже катился градом, унося грязь, скопившуюся в порах кожи. Он опрокинул на себя ковш прохладной воды — и охнул от удовольствия.

— О! — сказал Халин, подняв палец. — Начинает понимать.

И выплеснул ведро воды на других эльдар. Моррамэ, который только начал согреваться, очень по-адански взвыл от возмущения и швырнул в него куском мочала.

— А этот ещё не понял, — хмыкнул Халин, доставая связки сушеных берёзовых веток. Ухмыльнулся. Фаньо понял, что трое нолдор смотрят на адана с очень одинаковым недоумением.

А вскоре — с совершенно одинаковым потрясением.

— По-моему, это похоже на пытку, — сказал ошеломлённый Этьяро, невольно потирая руки в старых ожогах при виде того, как один адан хлещет другого с размаху связками берёзовых прутьев по спине и заднице, а тот довольно ухает.

— Вы, главное, князю Маэдросу не предлагайте, он же сперва прибьет, потом поймет, что плохого не хотели и огорчится, — сказал Фаньо очень вредным голосом.

На это Дарен из-под тех самых прутьев, ухмыляясь, ответил только одним словом:

— Слабо?

— Что? — спросил Этьяро, выпрямляясь.

— Это он нам? — заинтересовался Моррамэ.

— Это он за кого нас принимает?

— Или за мальчишек, ведущихся на подначки, — отозвался Фаньо, — или...

— Или за трусов, — закончил Этьяро с улыбкой.

Тем временем, Дарен встал, красный и распаренный, опрокинул на себя ведро воды — до трёх нолдор долетели ледяные брызги. Блаженно плюхнулся на скамью.

Трое переглянулись.

— Так, я первый, — сказал Этьяро мрачно и отбросил за спину длинные мокрые волосы.

Сперва он терпел.

Потом стал браниться.

Потом вскочил, схватил другой веник и погнался за Халином вокруг бочки с водой в центре бани, ругаясь длинными гномскими словами. Халин вопил и хохотал, удирая, и громко ухал после особо удачных ударов. Какое-то время они просто хлестали друг друга наотмашь, но тут Фаньо догадался плеснуть воды на камни, повалил пар, плеснуло влажным жаром... Дарен окатил обоих из одного ведра, они радостно завопили.

— Хм, это очень необычное ощущение... — сказал Этьяро, переводя дух и падая ничком на верхнюю лавку. Спина и грудь у него были все красные, на заду отпечатался узор прутьев от особенно хлесткого удара.

Фаньо задумчиво его оглядел — и развернулся к бадейке с вениками.

— …Они что там, с ума посходили? — Хитуиаль, сидевшая в дозоре на дереве, оглянулась на крики с озера.

— Как всегда, наверное, — фыркнул ее напарник.

Из приземистого домика на самом берегу выскочил широкотелый, кряжистый голый адан и помчался по мосткам, за ним несся жилистый нолдо с развевающейся черной гривой, весь раскрасневшийся, хлеща адана по чему дотянется вязанкой прутьев. Один, за ним другой бухнулись они в ледяную воду, вскарабкались обратно — и унеслись в домик снова.

— Нолдор, — сказала она, поднимая глаза к небу, словно хотела попросить у Элберет терпения их выносить и дальше. — Смотри — ветер с юга подул. К утру мороз ослабнет.

Завернулась в потертую шкуру и поежилась.

— ...Опять драугов холод, — проворчал Моррамэ.

— Не хочешь, не прыгай, — сказал Этьяро. — Не ведись.

— Хм. Знаешь... Если нолфинги шли через те проклятые льды, то что же, я всего-то в прорубь нырнуть откажусь? Да после такого тепла!?

Он сорвался с места и выскочил за дверь.

*

Гонец был убежден, что сейчас его пнут под зад ногой и заберут послание к Жестокому Господину, чтобы доставить пред его сияющие глаза. А ему — ждать ответа и, если повезёт, выпить горячего пива на конюшне. 

Вместо этого его повели одними коридорами, другими и третьими. Вниз и вниз, ниже и ниже. Поначалу в боковых дверях мелькнули несколько великолепных и безумно странных покоев — гонец, скосив глаза изо всех сил, видел странные ступени прямо на блестящих каменных стенах и развешенные в неведомом порядке щиты и мечи белолицых. А потом его просто вели коридорами и лестницами. Порой в сторону убегал округлый тоннель со странным морщинистым полом или наоборот, обычная пещера с натеками и наплывами камня, только их соседство даже гонцу казалось немного странным, такие камни и породы обычно рядом не лежат...

Навстречу по лестнице плыли клочья водяного пара, поднимался жар, и гонец впервые за всю дорогу почувствовал, как наконец отогреваются ноги и ему становится по-настоящему жарко.

Лестница оборвалась, словно утонула в каменном полу, темно-сером и блестящем. Только блеклая серая дорожка из шершавого камня повела его по огромному залу, тонущему в клубах вонючего пара. Пахло... Очень нехорошими вещами тут пахло. Едкая вонь щекотала ноздри и горло.

Затем перед ним открылось озеро медленно, лениво кипящей воды, пар поднимался над поверхностью. Там и сям вода принималась бурлить. Вздулся пузырь воды на ровной поверхности, выплюнул струю кипятка вверх, окатил каменный бортик горячими брызгами — и опал сам в себя.

Гонец глухо кашлянул, с испугом сумел проглотить второй позыв.

— Гонец из стана военачальника Ульгэра, Повелитель воинов! — провозгласил человек, ведущий гонца, опускаясь на колени. Гонец в точности повторил его движение.

Что-то зашевелилось в клубах пара. Светлый силуэт возник среди них. Очень высокая нагая фигура двигалась к ним в кипящей воде ровно и плавно, как в танце. Гонец дрожал, струйка пота поползла у него по спине. Оторвать глаз он не смог.

Тот был белокож, словно выточен из мрамора. Он выглядел как князь проклятых белолицых, только весь безупречен и ослепительно чист. Черные волосы не облепляли его тело, а сбегали по нему ровным водопадом. Капли воды дрожали на плоском животе и на бедрах, будто выточенных резцом. Лицо словно бы не совсем мужское, настолько тонкими и правильными были его черты и плавными изогнутые брови.

С этого лица смотрели жёлтые волчьи глаза.

— Говори, — сказал Жестокий.

— О великий Повелитель воинов... Ульгэр убит! — выдавил гонец.

— Письмо, — сказал Жестокий, и гонец подполз на коленях к краю озера.

— Словами, кратко.

— Подослали женщину-убийцу, ей помогли белолицые проклятого князя!

Жестокий одним движением развернул письмо, пробежал глазами, словно не знаки разбирал, а схватил взглядом все написанное целиком. Смял, разорвал.

Поманил гонца пальцем с длинным темным ногтем, странным на беломраморной руке. Тот поднялся, как во сне.

Взмах руки. Темные ногти вспороли его горло так быстро, что гонец не сразу понял, что это вдруг забулькало у него на шее. Втянул воздух — захлюпало. Расплылось темным пятном по воде. Шеи… словно половины не было.

Тело не слушалось. Вот где-то далеко внизу подкосились колени, и он осел на самом краю кипящего озера. Только вонь от воды ещё била в нос.

«Пива не выпил...» — подумал он глупо.

— Уберите, — бросил Жестокий.

Стало очень больно, а потом очень темно.


End file.
